With existing manual transmissions, a transmission linkage is required to transfer the shifting movement of a transmission shifting mechanism to the transmission in order to shift the transmission gears. Such transmission linkages are usually exposed underneath the vehicle to mud, dust, etc. so that during use of the transmission, the transmission shifting linkages become stuck thereby locking the manual transmission in a particular gear. A further drawback of transmission shifting linkages is that they require continual adjustment to ensure a proper shifting of the gears in the transmission.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a transmission shifting mechanism which does not require the use of a transmission linkage, thereby overcoming the problem of transmission linkage adjustments and transmission linkage seizure.
It is another object of the invention to provide a transmission shifting mechanism where the slide members of the shifting mechanism are connected directly to shifting arms of a manual transmission.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a transmission shifting mechanism which is compact in structure, readily accessible, easily serviced and requires minimum maintenance.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a compact transmission shifting mechanism which may be covered to protect the shifting mechanism from dirt, mud and the like.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a shift lever which pivots about two axes which are perpendicular to each other and lie in the same plane and which is adapted to selectively engage the slide members of the transmission shifting mechanism to shift the transmission into a desired gear.